Just Matt and Me and our 'Conditions'
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: I've been involved with the paranormal since I was 7 years old. And never once did I meet a Spirit as strong as Jonah Aickman. And never once did I meet someone who understands me as well as Matt Campbell...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just going to be a short maybe six chapter story...since I recently watched this movie and FELL IN LOVE! So I will try to update as often as possible. I would love reviews :D **

**Discalimer: I don't own Haunting in Conneticut...or the true story behind it. I only Own Porter...**

**Read on..**

* * *

><p>I have been connected with the paranormal since I was 7 years old. I have only seen an apparition once and that was my first encounter. After that I could only feel 'ghosts'. There were the weak ones who I could only sense in the room with me, or I could only see shadows of in passing doorways. Then there were the strong ones who could pull me from the real world to the place of their death. I could never see them only feel them I was an unseen person watching their story unfold. Sometimes it was gruesome like a murder or worse, and others it was a person simply passing in there sleep. When they would pull me I was gone. My parents told me that my eyes would roll into the back of my head and I would just sit there, motionless. The spirits would take all my energy from me so they could pass on. When they were finished showing me their story they would pass though me and I would wake up. The spirits never actually pulled me physically, only mentally. Until I met Jonah Aickman.<p>

~:~

Even though it was still cold in Connecticut I couldn't help but strip down to my tank top and shorts and jump on the pond a little ways from my house. The water was dark but I could still see in front of me.I was enjoying the peace when suddenly, there was a boy in front of me just staring, his face was completely charred. He reached out and grabbed my arm his hand burning my flesh as he pulled me out of life. But this time instead of colors swirling and echoing sounds- what usually happened when I am contacted-Everything went black then I was standing outside of a large house. And I just knew that I was really standing there. I could feel the wind and the sun. Water dripped of me creating a small puddle at my feet.

"Hello?" I attempted talking to him even though spirits never talked to me. The door to the house swung open and I took this as a cue to walk in. There was dust everywhere I coughed as it filled my lungs. The house was quiet but I could feel the spirits all around me calling to me. My head pounded as each of them tried pulling me to them pulling me to see there death. But I couldn't since I was already with another spirit. I walked down the stairs to the basement it felt as if the heart of the spirit was here, As if this was what he was showing me. When something rushed at me slamming me back into the wall hard my head bounced off it and then there was black.

"Hello!"

"Oh Sweet Jesus, Peter call an ambulance"

"What happened to her?"

There were six voices around me, every one of them panicked. I squinted my eyes wincing as I sat up. I was on the sidewalk where the boy brought me. A young woman, ok not that young but she was defiantly not old was leaning over me.

"Oh honey are you all right, were are going to take you to the hospital"

"No no, its fine don't worry I'll be ok This happens all the time."

"You pass out soaking wet with a huge gash on the back of your head in the middle of the sidewalk?" I looked over to the boy who talked. I blushed under his gaze he was very cute.

"Uh…that's not what I meant" I giggled. The woman stood up offering her hand. She helped me stand as I rocked back and forth. It was taking all my energy left to stand.

"Let's get you inside, so we can call your parents"

"Oh, Uh no there away for business I'll just walk home its fine"

"No, we won't have that! You can come inside and rest"

I looked over at the small moving truck in the drive way.

"I couldn't impose"

"It's not an offer it's an order. You ARE coming inside" The woman's voice was firm but she smiled at the end.

"OK" She took me to the kitchen were I sat on a hard chair and watched as they unloaded their belongings. After about ten minutes of relaxing and meditating as well as I could with out looking like a freak, I stood up.

"Porter Honey are you feeling better?"

I froze how did she know my name?

"It was on your bracelet" She nodded at my wrist. I looked at it and smiled.

"Oh" My mom made me wear the bracelet with my full name on it because of my tendency to black out.

"My names Sara Campbell"

"Nice to meet you." I smiled "Do you need any help unpacking or unloading? I want to repay you"

"Actually," She stopped as two small children ran past her yelling and laughing about picking their rooms. They were followed by a girl my age who yelled after them "I'm going to have to take you up on that offer"

"Good"

"Just go out to the truck and tell Peter you're helping…he's my husband"

I nodded walking out of the house and over to his truck.

"NO WAY!" Mr. Campbell and the cute boy turned to me with confused looks. "Sorry, it's just, this is a beautiful truck!"

"Wow, a beautiful young lady that appreciates fine cars. Will you marry my son Matt, please!" Mr. Campbell laughed looking at cute boy or Matt as I just learned.

"Well, I just need a proper proposal" I giggled blushing at Matt. "I'm just joking of course"

"Dang" Peter shook his head.

"I'm Porter, I've been instructed to help unload" I stuck my hand out.

"Great! I'm Mr. Campbell, but you can call me Peter, and this is my eldest son Matt" He shook my hand, but Matt just looked at it before I let it drop to my side.

"Well, the load me up!" and Peter did just that. After unloading about a billion boxes dropping them in what ever room I was told to. I stood with the Campbell family in the living room. Wendy stood next to me as we giggled like best friends.

"Porter, would you like to have pizza with us tonight"

"I couldn't impose like that"

"Sweetie, you told us your parents are gone for business. Just stay for dinner"

I looked over at Wendy who nodded her head.

"OK, I'll stay"

We sat around the table four pizza boxes stacked in front of us and two leitters of soda next to them. I sat in-between Matt and Wendy ready to devour a whole pizza my self.

"Shall we pray?" Sarah asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed hands. I looked down and Matt held my hand my stomach flipped, then I felt his energy running though me. I could only feel that in those who were dead or dying, so I looked up at him in shock. Thankfully his head was bowed as Sarah prayed so he didn't see my expression. "Amen" She finished and we let our hands go.

"So, tell us about your self Porter" Peter said as I took a huge bit of pizza. I blushed swallowing my food.

"Uh, I'm going to be a senior and I'm 17, my favorite color is maroon and I love Twix bars"

Wendy giggled at my answer.

"I love Twix too!"

"What do your parents do?"

"Their lawyers, and constantly away for business, they just left for a three week stay in Morocco"

"Extravagant" Sarah raised her eyebrows taking a bite of pizza. "They don't take you along?"

"No," They don't what their daughter to freak out their colleges with her ghostly encounters or seizers as they pass them off for. "Not aloud it's purely business"

"Well your bracelet, it said you have a medical problem. Is it safe for you to be home alone?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad. Most of the time I'm perfectly fine after them"

"Not like today when you woke up in the street"

"MATT!" Peter yelled from across the table tossing an angry glare at Matt.

"What, it's true!"

"No, he's right; they have never been this bad before. Usually I just-"I glanced down at my plate "never mind, look thanks for dinner. But I should really get going"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Where do you live?" Peter asked.

"Just two houses over on the left. The blue one"

"Here Honey here's our number if you need us just call" Sarah handed me a slip of paper. "Matt, why don't you walk her home?" She looked over at him.

"Sure" He stood up and walked out side with me.

"Thanks for walking me home, but you don't have to if you don't want to" I said breaking the silence that lingered between us.

"No it's fine I want to" His arm bushed against mine and I felt his energy again. I gasped jumping away tripping on the pavement and falling on my face. Matt laughed reaching out to help me up.

"I don't have cooties you know" He chuckled.

"Sorry you just…scared me that's all" I touched the new cut on my forehead and winced.

"Are your sure you don't want to stay over? Maybe it's a good thing with your…condition" He said slowly.

"It's not a condition" I said quickly. I realized the venom in my voice. "Sorry, its, its just that people usually are afraid of me because of it." We stopped walking and were standing under the large oak tree in my yard.

"Its fine I know how you feel"

"You, you do?"

"Yeah I have a 'condition' too"

"Oh," I dug in my pocket for my keys. Before remembering they were by the pond along with my cell phone and my bag. "CRAP!" I face palmed looking at Matt. "I don't have my keys…I left them at the pond."

"Why didn't you grab them when you left the pond?"

"Because I dint exactly leave at will… Look its kind of hard to explain"

"So are you going to take up my mom's offer of staying the night?"

"I guess, but just tonight. Tomorrow I can get my keys"

Matt laughed, as we turned around and headed back to his house. When we opened the door everyone turned to us confused.

"Smarty pants over here forgot her keys at the pond."

"I can't get into my house"

Sarah laughed. "Well we don't mind you as a guest."

I smiled at her before there was an echoing sound and the room began to swirl. I was being contacted.

_Not now please not now! _I screamed in my head. The boy was back just standing in front of me. He was defiantly a strong spirit. His eyes were heart breaking and he took me down to Matt's room placing me in front of the door the secret room. I had to go in there I reached forward wondering, because this boy was pulling so hard, if he was using enough energy that I could actually touch things. I grabbed the door knob and wiggled it nothing happened. I turned to him. He looked at me helplessly. Then he was gone.

"PORTER!" Wendy was screaming my name as I came back to the real world. The family all stared at me wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry" I spoke running from the room and out side. I stumbled over my self from the lack of energy falling in the grass. I pulled my self up tears streaking down my face before I collapsed next to the bushes in the Campbell's yard.

"God, now they think I'm a freak. Why did you do that! Why are you contacting me, why now?" I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at Matt, and shook my head. He sat down next to me and looked over capturing my blue eyes with his brown ones.

"NO"

"I don't think you're a freak"

"Sure you do"

"Listen, I… I have cancer OK it's hard for me just like its hard for you too."

"I'm sorry" That's why I could feel his energy, he was dying.

"Don't be" He smiled and whipped my cheek off. "We should get back inside"

"You're right" He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up, but tripped falling on top of me. He let out a groan of pain. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine" He looked into my eyes and blushed. I'm sure I was blushing too, our faces hovered close together.

"Oh my, this is quite… a compromising situation" We both looked up meeting the eyes of Wendy, Sarah, and Peter. Matt rolled off me.

"We tripped" I giggled.

"Oh, no…we understand" Wendy winked at us, I glared at her. as we headed inside

"How are you feeling Matt?" Sarah asked as she handed me a spare blanket and pillow.

"Fine mom, you should be asking Porter she's the one that…" He tured to me "What happened"

"I uh, I had a... seizure" I hated using my parents excuse for my ghostly connection. But I wasn't about to tell these people that. Expecially with the potential outcome being them kicking me out.

"Like the shaking kinds!" Billy asked. I looked down at him and smiled.

"BILLY!" Sarah scolded.

"No, it's ok Mrs. Campbell. Billy not all seizure's are shaking ones. Some people like me, just…zone out of a conversation"

"Oh, ok!" He nodded running out of the room chasing Mary.

"I'm sorry about him" Matt said before Sarah could.

"It's ok"

"Well I think its time for bed"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact about Porter: The name POrter actually means door...which is ironic because she is a door for lost spirits to pass though to get to the 'other side'. I picked her name before I googled the meaning and I was supper surpized that it's meaning was soo connected to her character.<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter two :D Ohh and by the way this is like the longest chapter I think i have EVER submitted on Fanfiction..its 4,069 words...**

* * *

><p>I woke up at six in the morning the next day wrapped in a tangle of sheets. To be honest I had only fell asleep an hour before, the houses energy wouldn't let me rest. I shuffled to the Campbell's bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I had deep purple bags under my eyes; my complexion was paler than normal and it looked as if I hadn't slept in my entire life. I turned on the faucet letting the cold water run before splashing my face with it. I planed to Leave the house and let the family get back to their normal lives. Even though I felt more welcome here then I did with my own parents.<p>

"Porter?" Matt stood in the door way to the bathroom looking at me fixedly.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No" he shook his head at my rubbing his eyes. I noticed He was pale too, with bags under his eyes. His dark eyes looked empty as if he was giving up.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be a bother any more. I was just heading out to the pond." I stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on the pair of flip flops that Wendy had let me barrow.

"Stop saying that, you're not a bother"

I cast my eyes at the floor.

"Let me walk you"

I didn't protest just watched as he wrote a note for his parents and stuck it to the refrigerator. When we got outside I smiled. The energy pull stopped and I felt 100 times better. The sun was just rising over the small hill on the horizon, casting a glow over everything. The air was still crisp and quiet. I moved to push a strand of hair behind my ear when Matt caught my wrist. He stopped walking and looked at me seriously.

"What's this?" He asked running his finger over the deep scar on the inside of my wrist. There were three altogether. I shivered under his touch for once his energy was calming.

"Nothing Matt"

"Porter that's not nothing, did you do this to your self"

"Why do you even care? You just met me." I tried pulling my wrist from his hand but his grip tightened.

"Because I just do, OK" He locked his eyes with mine again. "Now, tell me did you do this to your self?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Give me a chance" I looked away from him at the sun, then back. I trusted this boy I hadn't a clue why.

"Fine… Yes I did this to my self; I tired committing suicide when I was 15."

"My GOD why" We started walking again I led the way. I took the long way around the Cemetery opposed to though it.

"Because I'm a class A freak all right"

"You're not a freak"

"Stop that!" I turned to him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you care, like you think I'm normal. I'm not normal ok"

"Neither am I" he said slowly. "So go ahead and tell me, why are you a freak?"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me" I slipped under the large branch of the oak tree that blocked the pond, beckoning Matt to follow me.

"I…I…ghosts can contact me. I'm kind of like a portal to the other side; or a door if you will. They contact me most of the times mentally they show me their story and then they pass on. I have to watch their death. Sometimes they're gruesome and others peaceful. When they contact me I loose touch with the 'real' world; which I call my seizures. I never want to be contacted, ever. It's horrifying, and they use up my energy and I faint after most of the time." I looked over at Matt waiting for him to laugh in my face or walk way in terror, but he just smiled at me stepping closer.

"That doesn't make you a freak Porter. It just make you that much more interesting"

"Thanks for understanding" I smiled back at him then stepped away picking up my bag and Toms. I searched in my purse for my keys and smiled as they jingled in my hand.

"You can't tell anyone what I just told you"

"I won't." We began walking back to my house. "So, What's your favorite movie on three?"

"Ok" I smiled at his game.

"One…two…three"

"Transformers!" We both yelled at the same time. I looked over at him and giggled.

"No way" We said again. "Stop!" Then we both burst into laughter.

"Ok that was weird" He looked over to me his eyes sparkled as he laughed.

"I know!"

"How about your favorite Band?"

"Mumford and Sons"

"Kiss"

I smirked. "Really, you don't strike me as a Kiss guy"

"Oh I'm a kisser" He winked flirtatiously then cracked a smile.

"You're a dork" I giggled gently pushing him on the arm. We arrived on my porch and he waited patiently as I went to unlock the door. Right as I reached the handle it swung open. The living room was a disaster. Everything was everywhere, the couches were tipped over and one was leaning against the wall. Nothing was damaged just tossed around.

"Oh my God" I put my hand up to my mouth in shock, and sprinted inside. Matt followed closely behind me. Everything was still here the large 40 inch flat screen, the expensive Italian wine my parents kept and the small bust of Zeus. I ran up the stairs and into my room. It was demolished; my dresser broken split in to, clothes strewn everywhere. I walked back out into the hallway and gasped. Picture frames were missing. "Matt!"

"Yes?" He asked behind me. I burst into tears and touched the bare wall.

"They took pictures of me, every picture I was in is gone. They even cut me out of pictures. Some creeps broke into my house and took the pictures of me"

"Why don't you call you're parents. I'll look around and check out the damage"

I nodded and walked back into my trashed room. I clicked my phone on speaker so I could try and gather my things up as I talked to my mom.

"What Porter!" My mom screamed into the phone. Not a hello not a we miss you baby, a scream.

"Mom, the house it's been broken into" I sobbed.

"Oh Bill! The house, someone broke in" You could tell she was yelling to my father in the background.

"How's my TV and all my other belongings! Porter are my first edition books ok?"

"Yeah, there fine…but mom"

"Oh and my jewelry is that ok?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, butt mom"

"Well just change the locks don't bother calling the police, and we're staying another week here the place is too beautiful for us to leave."

"Mom!"

"WHAT!"

"I..."

"Oh god" She cut me off "Did you have another episode? Just call your doctor or something. I have to go" Click. Silence.

"Oh, I'm fine mom thanks for asking" I said to the silent phone. I was suddenly aware of Matt standing in the door way staring at me. He looked at me sympathetically. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough" He said crossing the room and pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry about your parents"

"That wasn't even the worst they've done"

Matt reached out and whipped my cheek off.

"Look why don't you stay with my family, until your parents get back. I have a weird feeling about this robbery."

I looked up at him and nodded grabbing a duffel bag from my closet and tossing random clothes in it along with my toiletries. I took off Wendy's flip flops stuffing them in the bag and pulled on my comfortable Toms. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

~:~

"Matt Honey your back!" Sarah smiled as we walked into the kitchen, after hiding my bag in Matt's room. Figuring it would be strange if I packed before I asked.

"Mom, some one broke in to Porters house"

"Oh! Did you call the Police?" She asked turning to me.

"No, I called my parents and they said not to worry about it… they only took pictures and mess up the place" I shrugged.

"Ohh well that's good." Sarah turned back to making eggs.

"Mom"

"Yeah Matt"

"They stole pictures of Porter and only Porter, and they destroyed her room. I just…I feel uncomfortable letting her sleep there alone when some creeps sole pictures of her"

"No, I wouldn't want that either. Are you sure you don't want to call the police?"

"I…I rather not go against my parents whishes" I said softly looking at the floor.

"Well then I want you staying here until your parents get back. I can't help but love having you around." Sarah smiled; noticing my tear streaked face she pulled me into a hug whipped my cheek with her finger and kissed the top of my golden haired head.

"You don't know how much that means" I said hugging her back. As we ate breakfast, she told the others about me staying and they all seemed to be happy with the idea. Then her and Matt left for the hospital. Peter left for work and Wendy took the kids to the park.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Yeah Wendy, thanks. I think I'm just gunna clean up around here. Help Mrs. Campbell out..."

"Ok" Wendy took the kids and left the house. I took my time moping, dusting, and washing. Before making my self some lunch and taking a nap. When I woke up Peter was walking though the door smiling at me…

"I'm going to make some burgers on the grill"

"Sounds good!" I said watching as he headed out back with Wendy, Mary and Billy. I took this opportunity to shower. I scrubbed my self raw smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I looked healthy my skin glowed and my eyes no longer had huge bags under them. I wrapped my towel securely around me. Then I realized, my bag was still in Matt's room…in the basement… I looked out the window everyone was still in the back yard. I really didn't want to yell for Wendy calling attention to my self so I made sure I held the towel tight around me and Bolted down the stairs and into Matt's room.

"WOAH" Matt said starting me.

"Whoa my God, Matt…your back and I'm…naked…awkward" I felt the blush creep up my neck and to my cheeks. He just chuckled at me, that's when I noticed he was shirtless, his chest red and burnt from the radiation. "I just forgot my bag in here" I pointed at the bag as I bent down to pick it up.

"Do you want to change in my bathroom so you don't have to run though the house naked again?" He smirked raising his eye brows, but his voice was sweet like he really cared.

"Yeah, that would be great" I said slipping into his bathroom. I changed quickly and ran my brush though my hair before stepping out into his room again. He had changed shirts and was sitting on his bed looking at me. Above him was a person, the boy, the charred boy.

"M..M…Matt" I pointed holding a shaky finger above his head. "he's here" I backed my self in the wall as the boy walked over to me. Matt was looking right at the boy, he could see him too.

"What, what do you want" I asked shivering I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. My head pounded as he entered my body If felt as if I was splitting at the seams. The room tunneled and I could only make out the door to the closed off room. "What's in there?" I asked slowly. I tried the door knob the boy used his strength to try to help push it open but it wouldn't budge. Matt was suddenly at my side Grabbing my arm. Screaming my name the boy released me and I fell to the floor again.

"Porter!"

"We, we have to get in there. What ever is in there is really important. I have never ever been possessed before. This spirit, he's really strong Matt. I don't know what else he can do or what else he's going to do" I cried shakily.

"What happened, I heard screaming!" Sarah and the rest of the family stood in the room looking at us. We must have been a sight me sitting with my back against the mysterious room my hands dug deep in my hair tears streaking down my face. Matt hunched over me hands on my shoulders.

"Porter are you ok?"

I looked up at Wendy who was now standing at my side. Over her shoulder was a man, a dead man. Not the boy, no this was a different apparition. I screamed, Wendy jumped and Matt looked where I was looking, I watched him gulp not saying anything.

"I…I'm fine I just thought I saw something that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I watched Sarah's face "promise" I lied.

"Ok well the burgers are done" Peter spoke as Billy and Mary ran up the stairs. The rest followed leaving Matt and me alone again.

"You can see them too cant you?" I whispered.

"Yes"

"Matt, I'm scared"

"Me too"

"What if he hurts us?"

"I won't let him"

"Matt, you can't say that. Even I can't stop him from taking over my body"

"Then he can take me instead"

"Matt don't-"

"What's taking you two so long? Hurry up stop lowly gagging we're waiting for you" Wendy called. Matt rolled his eyes at her before helping me up. I caught sight of his burns and winced.

"Do they hurt?" He just nodded at me. "I'm sorry" I said placing my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes. In just one look we shared 1,000 words and feelings. It was as if we connected, as if our souls found each others and talked. I felt like I had known him my whole life. He smiled at me before pulling his gaze away.

"You felt it too?"

"Yes" I breathed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs releasing it before we were in the view of his family.

"Man what took so long!" Billy whined. I just shook my head and smiled sure that Matt was doing the same thing. I didn't know if our connection had to do with my powers, or that boy. But what ever did it I was thankful.

"Porter, will you play with us tomorrow?" Mary asked, I looked over at her small frame as she took a big bite of burger.

"Of course Mary"

"YAY!" She giggled. My heart swelled at her optimism and child like mind.

"Thank you for cleaning the house up Porter"

"No problem Mrs. Campbell it's the least I can do"

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and smiles. Wendy and I stayed and helped Sarah clean up as Matt went outside with his dad to clean up the grill and have "Man talk" As Peter called it.

"How much do you want to bet that Peter's giving Matt the sex talk?"

"WENDY!" Sarah gasped, playfully hitting her with her towel.

"Well, it's true!"

"Is not!" At that Wendy and I excited the room and ran to her room sitting on her bed.

"Why would he even have a reason? Matt's 17 he knows what sex is and what it does" I laughed picking at a loose thread in my shorts. Wendy looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Oh please!" She yelled.

"What!"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you!"

"Um, no I don't stare at the boy"

"Do to!" Wendy smirked knowing she was right. "He can't keep his eyes off you; especially at dinner tonight. What happened in the basement?"

"Nothing" I blushed.

"Oh something happened all right you just blushed! Did you kiss him!"

"WENDY!" I screeched hitting her with a pillow "I just met the boy!"

"Fine!" Did you confess your undying love for him then?"

"You are ridiculous!" I laughed lying back on the bed.

"Tell me!"

"No"

"YES"

I lifted my head up to look at her. "NO!"

"Tell me or I will tell him you like him"

I glared at her. "You wouldn't"

"MATT CANN YOU COME HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WENDY!" I sat up straight. "NO!" She just smirked at me.

"He's coming!"

"Fine! We had a moment ok! UGH!" I grumbled laying face first on the bed.

"Thank you" She smiled satisfactorily.

"What?" Matt asked from the door way.

"Oh, uhhhh we just wanted to know if you uh…" Wendy struggled.

"If you like Polar bears?" I said looking up from the mattress.

"Polar bears…really?"

"Yes really!" I said jumping up startling him. He narrowed his eyes at us shaking his head.

"Sure I love polar bears"

"Well that's good because Porters part polar bear" Wendy smirked. Matt looked between the two of us and rolled his eyes.

"You are both freaks" He laughed turning away and walking back downstairs. We waited until we couldn't hear his steps before we busted up laughing.

"Polar bears really!"

"It was the first thing I thought of, that wasn't him!" I coved my mouth realizing what I just said. Wendy's eyes grew wide and she smiled wickedly.

"Oh so you do think about him"

"Well…ugh! Yes"

"Perfect" She pushed me out of her bed.

"HEY!" I growled from the floor.

"I'm going to sleep" I rolled my eyes at her and left the room. "Good night Mrs. Matt Campbell" She giggled.

"Can it!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah"

I walked down to the living room and lay down on the couch looking at the ceiling. Being alone in the house really amplified my powers. When I was with people, the energy lessoned; unless the burnt boy contacted me. I could feel the presence of the spirits pressing on me so I tossed and turned groaning.

"Porter?" I looked over to Matt who stood in his door way. He liked doorway's it seemed.

"Hmm?" I asked sitting up.

"Why aren't you in Wendy's room?" he sat next to me on the couch and the spirits lessoned. I could really only feel his energy a soft pull, like a clamming sensation washing over me. His will to live was stronger then the dead's need to contact me.

"She kicked me out" I chuckled.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He blushed then his eyes widened. "Oh god that sounded incredibly perverted" I blushed leaning into him.

"That would be fun" I winked. He smiled at me knowing I was only playing around.

"But really, this couch sucks, my bed is huge I can spare some room for you"

"Sure" I looked down at my PJ's short cotton boy shorts and a tank top. This probably wouldn't look right but if I wanted to sleep then I had to go with him. I followed him downstairs and lied against the wall side of the bed pulling the covers over me.

"Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He turned over propping his head on his elbow looking into my eyes. I silently cursed him, when ever he did that my stomach flipped.

"I…Never mind" I said turning over so I was on my back again.

"Porter you can ask me anything"

"What does your doctor tell you? What are your chances?"

"Better now that I have a reason"

"A reason?"

"Yes" I wanted to ask him what the reason was but the silence that fell after he said it, told me I shouldn't. I drifted to sleep sometime after that. My dream filled with Matt. I woke up to a hand on my shoulder.

"This is why he needed the sex talk" A voice said in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Wendy sitting where Mat was originally sleeping. "He's up stairs" I nodded walking into the kitchen where everyone but the kids was seated at the breakfast table. The way Peter and Sarah looked at me told me they knew that I had 'slept' with Matt. I opened my mouth to defend us but Peter stopped me.

"Don't worry we know nothing happened" he said putting his hand up.

"Yeah, because you gave Matt the sex talk last night" Wendy said taking a bite of toast. I blushed along with Matt.

"Will you quit it? He didn't give Matt the talk!" I turned to Peter. "You didn't right?" I asked suddenly worried I had just made a fool of my self.

"No I didn't" Peter chuckled. "Matt's a smart boy, plus" He paused looking down at my hand. "You have a purity ring" I looked down and smiled at the small silver band with a cross and the word purity etched into it.

"And unless you and Matt are getting married…which I wouldn't mind…I don't have to worry about the 'talk'"

"We're going now" Sarah said once her toast had popped.

"Where?" I asked.

"The hospital, Matt hurt his hand last night" I looked over at him as he turned his hand over showing me the burn.

"You didn't say anything"

"You were asleep" He said slowly. Just the way the words formed and the way his voice slowed told me it wasn't an ordinary burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Porter Fun Fact: Shes originally from California, she just recently moved to Conneticut. <strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK shout out to my two reviewers! You seriously compelled me to write the next chapter! I have to watch the movie again to refresh my mind before we get rid of Netflix… XD all right review and tell me what you think! Read on… :D**

It has been three weeks since Matt freaked out Billy in the Basement, three weeks since we found out that the house used to be a mortuary. And three weeks since my parent's called telling me they would be staying in Morocco for three more months.

"_All right who will say grace?" I just looked at Peter In shock, he just told us this house was a mortuary, and now he acted as if nothing happened. "Matt?" He looked up grabbing Wendy and Billy's hands. Just as he was about to say grace he stopped. I was well aware of what was actually happing. _

"_MATT!" Everyone was screaming as I just watched in horror as the boy showed him something. When he finally snapped back into reality Wendy pulled him out of the room. I sat in silence looking down at my plate of chicken. I picked at my food before finaly standing u, cleaning my plate and heading out back to sit on the porch. It wasn't long before Matt joined me._

"_Porter, your phone was ringing" Wendy came out of the house holding my cell phone out in front of me. Mat and I had been sitting talking. I looked at caller ID,"MOM" was displayed across the screen. I sighed and clicked answer. _

"_Yes mom?" _

"_Where are you?" _

"_The book store" I lied. _

"_UGH! Your Father and I will be staying for three more months, we loaded your card with 20,00 dollars use it wisely. We will be paying the bills for the house from here. Bye"_

_Click silence. Matt looked over at me apologetically. _

"_Told you it what you heard wasn't that bad" _

"_They really don't care do they?" _

"_I told you they think I'm a Freak, they won't accept me. I've thought about becoming and emancipated minor but they are lawyers and some of the best at that so I'm not sure how that would go" Matt rubbed the back of my hand soothingly _

"_You know you're welcome here" He smiled at me. _

"_Thank you, I'm going to give your mom the money that my parents send me." _

"_You don't have too" _

"_But I do" I shrugged. "Do you think Wend will drive me to the bank?" _

"_Most likely" He smiled moving closer to me so our knees, shoulder, and arms touched. _

"_You should go with us" I blushed. _

"_Sounds good to me" He moved his neck and I caught sight of his burns. I winced, knowing they hurt him a lot. _

"_They don't hurt that bad" _

"_Don't lie to me Matt I know they hurt you" I reached out and put my hand around the good side of his neck. He closed his eyes with my touch and moved closer to me. I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I stood up dropping my hand and waling back in the house. _

"So you and Matt?" Wendy asked, snapping me out of my flashback, she casually sipped her cappuccino.

"Are just friends Wendy"

"Just friends, that's bull! The two of you are inseparable! You spend the night down there all the time, and you are always talking and its just it's so obvious you like each other" I looked at her over the rip of my water cup.

"Whatever" I glared. She smirked stealing a piece of my blueberry muffin.

"Hey Matt" She said mouth full of muffin as Matt sat next to me.

"Don't talk with your mouth full WENDY" I said teasingly.

"Don't practice PDA PORTER!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Who are you practicing PDA with?" Matt asked turning to look at me. I swore I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"No one Matt, Wendy's just trying to make me mad" I shot her a look. Matt and I were practically sitting in each other's laps. I could feel his energy getting stronger, meaning he was closer to death. "Are you ok?" I asked taking his hand in mine under the table. He met my eyes slowly knowing what I was referring to.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He faked a smile. He had big deep purple bags under his eyes again but his burns had gone down a little, that might have been due to him not having an appointment in a while.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Wednesday" I nodded at him folding up my empty muffin holder and downing the rest of my water.

"Do you guys want to go?" Wendy stood up from the booth in the café.

"Yeah"

"Give us a minute Wen, we'll meet you in the car" Matt waved her away and she shot me a knowing expression, I rolled my eyes at her and she walked away with a huge grin. Matt waited till we could see her standing out by the car leaning on the driver door.

"Porter what's wrong?"

"Nothing Matt" I tried to stand but he pulled me back down.

"Porter"

I sighed closing my eyes putting his hand on my face. "Your energy is stronger"

"I'm fine Porter I'm not going anywhere"

"Then why can I feel you so much stronger?"

"Maybe it's not my energy but a different feeling Porter" He took my hand from my cheek and pushed a strand of my blond hair behind my ear. I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Maybe" I smiled looking up at him.

"COME ON!" Wendy yelled banging on the window, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at us with annoyed expressions. Matt threw his head back in annoyance and stood from the booth pulling me with him. The whole ride home Wendy kept shooting me looks in the review mirror. When we pulled up to the house Wendy kicked us out of the car so she could go pick up Billy and Mary from their friend's house, Which left Matt and I home…alone. He towed me down to his bedroom and sat me on his bed. I leaned up against the wall and he sat directly in front of me.

"Porter I really like you" He said suddenly. I looked at him mouth opening and closing like a fish. I was at a loss of words; his sad expression broke my heart. "Oh God you don't feel the same" He shook his head angrily standing from the bed. I snapped out of my daze and grabbed his wrist intending to pull him just back on the bed but instead in my nervous stupor I pulled him completely on top of me.

"No Matt, I do feel the same" I blushed trying to sit up. "It's just no one has told me that before" I looked down at the bed embarrassed. Matt put his fingers under my chin and brought my face to his.

"God, you're perfect" He said before his lips hit mine in a kiss. It was bliss to say the least. When he pulled away I whimpered looking at him sadly. He smirked, his eyes dancing with joy. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a mind-blowing kiss. This kiss set off fireworks in my mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me into the wall.

The front door slammed and we quickly pulled apart. Matt was still on top of me looking down into my eyes.

"WERE BACK!" Wendy yelled from upstairs. We could hear Billy and Mary running to their rooms, then Wendy's slow foot steps before her shadow appeared in the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes Wendy" I laughed gently pushing Matt off me. Wendy walked down the stairs and stood at the foot of the bed, smirking contently.

"It's about time. Any way Sarah called and said when she get's here in five minutes were leaving to get food and you have to be ready" The pair of us nodded at her and she made her way back up the stairs.

"I'm using your bathroom" I said to Matt climbing out of his bed and crossing the room to his private bathroom. I shook my head running my fingers though my hair to try and flatten it out after Matt had messed it up. Suddenly there was a bang in Matt's shower I spun on my heal relieved to find his shampoo had simply fallen off the shelf. When I turned back to the mirror the boy was there looking back at me. I screamed and jumped back hitting the wall with a thump.

"Are you ok?" Matt called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Matt, I'm just trying to figure out how to fix my hair after you decided to mess it up" I lied. I heard him chuckle and he strode into the bathroom pulling a fresh baseball t shirt on.

"Don't act like you didn't like that" He smirked pecking me on the lips. He reached out and pulled me to him into another kiss. I kissed back as if I was dying and this was the last time I would see him. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly. One of his hands gripped my hip pulling me into him hard.

"LET'S GO!" Sarah's voice rang out from upstairs. Matt groaned releasing me "Matt! Porter come on!" I shook my head giggling at him and ran up stairs Matt followed slowly behind me.

When we were finally seated at the Mexican restaurant- I was between Billy and Matt, and across from Wendy- I was starving.

"What are you getting Porter?" Mary asked, I envied her innocence to the world.

"I don't know what are you getting?" I asked watching as she copied Wendy grabbing a chip and scooping salsa on it.

"A burrito" She said mouthful of chips, must run in the family.

"That sounds yummy" I looked down at my menu "but I think I'll get some floutas"

"What are those?"

"Their like soft taquittos, they're basically the best Mexican food ever" I smiled closing my menu. "When I live in California, there was this Mexican restaurant that I would go to and they had the best food in the world! And the salsa" I motioned to the chunky liquid in the black bowl in front of me "was way better than this" I whispered. Mary giggled at me looking down at the salsa as if it suddenly went bad.

"Well what did you kids do today?" Peter changed the subject looking at Billy.

"Played some ball with Bert" Billy spoke as If he was the coolest kid in the world.

"Did you cream him?" Peter asked.

"Of course dad"

"You are a Campbell" Peter smiled proudly at Billy, and I could almost sense the jealousy steaming off of Matt. Thankfully our waitress came and released all the tension. She took our orders and quickly returned with three iced teas, two cokes, one water and one diet coke for me. Matt grabbed my hand under the table lacing out fingers together and placing out hands on his lap. We talked casually eating our food until there was a person standing in the door way to the restaurant kitchen. He was looking straight at me. A tall man with small glasses and a wrinkled face, He dressed like the burnt boy in old clothes. I gasped looking up at him as he flew forward at a high speed. I was sure he would knock me out of my chair but he just passed though me leaving my skin covered in Goosebumps. Matt looked at me confused.

"Is it the boy" He whispered.

"No, it was someone new. But he was dressed in the same clothing era as the boy"

"What are the pair of you whispering about?" Sarah giggled.

"Nothing mom" Matt shot her an annoyed look and she quickly dismissed the subject. The house was quiet when we got home. But I seemed to be the only one that noticed it. I started following Matt down to his room.

"Where are you going?" Wendy reached out and grabbed my wrist looking at me.

"Matt's room like always" She narrowed her eyes at me, and then she let me go. Her hand left a red mark on my wrist.

"That was really weird" I said once I was seated on Matt's bed cuddled in his arms.

"What Was?"

"Wendy just freaked out on me, look what she did to my wrist" I held it up for Matt to see. I watched as he focused on the scares instead of what were soon to be bruises. He pulled my wrist to his mouth and kissed it.

"Does that make it feel better?" He asked making a pouty face.

"Not quite, I think it hurts here too" I said pointing at my lips. Matt smiled wickedly crashing his lips down on mine. I pulled away causing him to let out a small whimper.

"Night" I smiled at him evilly.

"Night" He kissed my temple and pulled me to him falling asleep.

Peter had left for work late last night so it was just us kids seated around the table at breakfast.

"Is Mary a total goon?" Billy looked into a magic eight ball that was decorated like a giant eyeball it kind of freaked me out. He shook it and set it on the table looking into the little back window on it. He smiled "OHH YEAH!" Mary quickly stole it from his hands.

"Is Billy a poop head?" She paused "Well of course my dear" She said in an English accent. I giggled quietly at her and buttered a piece of toast before scoping strawberry jam on top of it and shoving it in my mouth.

"I got to go to work ok? Wendy is in charge" Sarah grabbed Matt by the shoulders and he winced. "Sorry" She kissed the top of his head and left.

"You guys be good ok, or else you have to deal with me" Matt leaned down close to Billy as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're freaking them out Matt" I playfully hit his elbow. He looked over at me and laughed.

"So Mary, I told you I would play with you guys today" I said swallowing a bite of toast.

"Hide and seek!" She smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" I looked at Wendy and Matt for their agreement to play. "Billy will you play too?"

"Sure" He smiled.

"I'm going to read" Wendy picked up her book that seemed to never leave her side.

"You are no fun" I shook my head at her, after we cleaned up matt volunteered to count. The three of us took off speeding in different directions and Wendy walkout to the yard to read. I ran down to matt's room hiding in the shower. I waited quietly, trying to make my self invisible when the bathtub started shaking.

"JONAH!" An angry voice screamed. I Jumped out of the tube covering my ears. "Where are you!" Then a man the man from the restaurant ran by me. It wasn't long before he was dragging the burnt boy who, wasn't burnt now behind him. He looked at me frightened. His blue eyes wide as he mouthed 'run' to me. I let a scream escape my lips and the man dropped Jonah and turned to me. He smiled wickedly grabbing me by the hair and dragging me across the floor and to the mortuary room. He grabbed Jonah by the arm and tugged him too. Once inside the room he slammed the door shut and tossed me on one of the tables. Jonah just stood there helplessly.

"MATT!" I screamed so loud I swear my voice echoed. "MATT HELP!" The door slowly opened and Matt stood there looking around the room. As if he didn't see us but saw other things. His face was etched with fear and he suddenly screamed jumping back. "MA-" The man clamped his hand over my mouth and strapped me down. I looked over to the boy tears streaking my face.

"Wendy! WENDY HELP!" Matt was trying to leave frantically twisting the door knob. The man picked up a small razor and plunged it into my skin. I screamed my body bucked in pain. "Oh for God's sakes" Matt whispered looking around. Jonah looked at Matt and I realized that Jonah didn't bring me here the man did. Jonah was in control of Matt the man was in control of me. Matt and I were seeing two completely different things. Then Matt was gone. The man gave me a sinister look dragging the razor though my skin. Etching things, letters, symbols into my pale complexion.

"Stop please stop what do you want from me" I cried. The man didn't speak just continued etching into my wrist. I let out a scream.

"Porter!" I opened my eyes. I was still sitting in the shower. The water had been turned on and blood was gushing out of my wrist, the symbols still there. I looked around wide eyed as Wendy reached out and turned off the water.

"Where's Matt" I whispered. Wendy didnt answer quickly enough so I pushed past her and Billy running into the Mortuary.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed spinning in circles looking around terrified. "Leave us alone! Leave Matt alone! If you want something, if you're going to hurt anyone come to me!"

"Porter stop" Matt grabbed me around the waist and pulled me from the room slamming the door behind us. "Oh God" He grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't do that Matt it wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me" I repeated over and over and over shaking violently.

"Mary, Billy go to your rooms" Wendy pushed the kids away and took me from Matt.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" She took me to her bathroom and ran the hot water in the tub helping me strip down. I hadn't stopped crying or repeating 'it wasn't me' over and over. After she bandaged my wrist she left me alone. I finally came to my senses and stepped out of the bath putting on the clean clothes Wendy had laid out for me and walked down stairs. Matt was sitting outside talking to the reverend. I sat down on the couch in the living room staring at nothing clenching my hands into fists and them relaxing them again. When a hand fell on my shoulder I screamed looking up into the eyes of the reverend.

"Can I speak with you?" he asked. I looked over at Matt who was standing behind him and nodded. I followed him out to the porch.

"How long have you been and astral projector?"

"Well I'm not exactly an astral projector since spirits contact me when I'm awake and they don't try to steal my body, just try to tell me their story and pass though me to the other side" I corrected reverend Popescue.

"But what happened today has never happened before?" He motioned to my wrist.

"No" I confessed shaking my head. He nodded and talked to me for a little while with comforting words before leaving me sitting on the porch alone. I sat in the dark quietly looking out at the trees. It was dark and fog was rolling in so I stood to go inside. I spun around quickly as a hand wrapped around my wrist. Jonah looked at me frightened.

"Run" he whispered then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Got bussy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haunting in Connecticut….sadly ****I do Own Porter and her parents! YAY!**

**OK sorry for my long authors note….read on!**

"You have to get up sometime sleepy head!"

I turned over in my bed, burying my head deep in my peach colored covers, trying to drown out Wendy's annoying morning person-ness. My body jolted as she violently kicked my mattress. I grumbled at her sticking my hand –that was in dire need of a manicure— out from under the cover and shaking an angry fist at her.

"By the time I'm out of the shower, you need to be awake"

"Yes mother" I mocked. My eyes quickly fell shut and I smiled at my ability to sleep when ever I pleased. It felt as if I had only been asleep for two minutes when Wendy, clad in a green bath robe flipped me off my mattress. My eyes shot open as my bad –wrist that was still bandaged from last night— connected with the floor followed by my body.

"What the hell WEND?" I screeched sitting up and nursing my throbbing limb. She just giggled flipping her head down so she could wrap her hair up in a towel to dry. The rapid movement of her head sent a bust of air at me. The second I registered her banana shampoo I bolted to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and empted my stomachs contents completely. I groaned resting my head on my arm for a moment letting my mind slow so I wouldn't be dizzy when I stood. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face before joining Wendy in our room. I glared at her smug grin.

"I told you the smell of Banana gets me sick"

"Why does it do that again?"

"Why is your face ugly!" I retorted. She shot me a glare before turning back to her closet that she had practically ripped every article of clothing from. I watched her, as she picked up a red summer dress, sunglasses, and a woven fedora with a red ribbon around it.

"What are you wearing to the movie?" She asked turning to me. I wracked my brain for any source of information. "You forgot! The special showing of Grease, the one were going to go to and dress up nice for!"

"Oh yeah!" I face palmed suddenly feeling like a boyfriend who forgot about a date.

"PORTER" She whined.

"What! I'm sorry I have bigger things in life-" I paused to raise my injured wrist "To worry about" She pursed her lips.

"You're still going right?"

"Yes of course Wendy" I padded over to my side of the closet, that we shared, and pulled out a pair of acid wash jeans, a beige jumper (sweater), and pulled them on. Followed by red feather earrings and my red flip flops. After we were both satisfied with our hair and makeup we walked down the kitchen to make our self's breakfast.

"What do you want?" I asked opening the fridge leaning my weight on the arm that was holding the top of the door, and popping my hip out in a sexy pose. Well not a deliberately sexy pose.

"I want you" Matt's was suddenly behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed the crook of my neck. I shivered, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Matt, when did you get here?" I asked turning around still in his embrace, to face him.

"Just in time" He smirked kissing me. I smiled kissing him back much to the disgust of Wendy.

"Oh, God gross can ya' keep the fornication to a minimum?" Wendy complained from her spot on the counter. I pulled away from Matt.

"We were not 'Fornicating' Wendy" I laughed grabbing the egg carton, and milk from the fridge.

"Who's fornicating?" Sarah asked walking into the room. The three of us gave her a mortified look.

"Ha…no-one is Mrs. Campbell" I let out a nervous laugh, as I grabbed the cinnamon, and vanilla from the cabinet.

"Good." She chuckled "Are you girls still going to see the movie today?"

"Yes" Wendy smiled hopping down from the counter, grabbing a pan and spraying it with Pam before setting it on the stove for me to use.

"Oh, Porter be a doll and make some eggs for Billy and Mary too… please" I looked over at Sarah who was seated next to Matt at the table. She looked exhausted; her eyes were blood shot and puffy as if she had been crying. She reached out and grabbed Matt's hand holding on to it comfortingly. I smiled looking away at the show of affection, slightly jealous. I grabbed a bowl and Cracked in seven eggs whisking them up before adding a tea spoon of cinnamon, a table spoon of vanilla and about half the amount of egg in milk. After I was satisfied with the mixture I poured it into the pan and scrambled away. We shared mindless chatter for a little while, as I made toast and then the kids joined us for breakfast. I piled everyone's plates up before covering mine in syrup.

"Did you just put Syrup on you eggs?" Matt chuckled.

"Yes" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come eat on the back steps with me" He instructed. I shrugged following him out, trying to helplessly balance my plate of eggs on my lap as we sat down.

"That's gross" He commented looking down at my plate.

"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it" I defended scoping up egg onto my fork and holding it out to put in his mouth. "Here comes the cho cho train" I giggled in a baby voice. Matt narrowed his eyes at me but opened his mouth willingly. I slowly pulled the fork out from between his lips watching as he licked them seductively. I rolled my eyes at him before shoving more food into my mouth. He looked at me sadly.

"What! A girls gotta' eat!" I shrugged. After finishing my plate I set it down on the stair below me.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked suddenly picking up my wrist.

"Better" I smiled. "But, I can't help but want to take the boys warning seriously" I hadn't disclosed that I knew the boys name was Jonah or that he wasn't using me but the man was. The only thing I told Matt was Jonah told me to run.

"I know" He sighed.

"But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" I smiled pecking him on the cheek.

"That was really cheesy Porter" He smirked capturing my lips in a blissful kiss. He pulled away quickly, to my displeasure, but we still had to let everyone in the house –besides Wendy— think that we were just friends. "Come to my room with me" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

I followed him down to his basement room and plopped down on his bed. He sauntered over to his dresser and picked out a new shirt peeling off his old worn out red skins shirt for, a grey t-shirt. He flicked on his radio and His Def Leopard cassette clicked on. 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' Started and I stood up on his bed to dance, playing the air guitar.

"Love is like a Bomb!" I yelled giggling. Matt stood up next to me air drums.

"Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough"<p>

I sang shimming into Matt. His eyes glittered as we danced singing the lyrics and playing our air instruments jumping off the bed at the end smashing our invisible instruments.

"Come on Porter time to go!" Wendy hollered from up stairs. I frowned slightly looking over at Matt whose expression matched mine.

"Sorry" I sighed kissing him on the lips once before running up stairs meeting Wendy. The rest of the family was going to a mini golf place.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want to go?" Sarah asked Matt for the Billionth time. He stood up from leaning on the car window.

"I'm sure mom" He hit the hood of the car and retreated back into the house. The car ride was crazy, me being wedged in the back between Billy and Mary. When we were finally dropped off at the Mall with the Movie Theater I couldn't be more great full.

"Let's get our Nails done… we have about two hours to kill before the movie" Wendy grabbed my good wrist and dragged me into the nail salon. I glared at her straitening out my clothes.

"Two Mani Pedis" I said to the woman behind the counter. She pulled her mask of her face and smiled.

"Twenty Dollars"

I dug in my purse and slapped a twenty on the counter before Wendy could stop me.

"My treat" I smiled. The lady led us to two pedicure chairs and I slipped out of my flip flops and set my feet in the warm bubbly water. Another woman came out from the back and took her place in front of Wendy.

"So when's the wedding?" I looked over at Wendy confused.

"What?"

"You and Matt cant keep your hands off each other, and you have that pesky little purity ring, so when are you getting married so you can just do it"

"Oh God WENDY!" I covered my ears. "First off are you really gunna ask about that, my sex life? And Second I'm not going to marry Matt just so I can get in his pants"

"As much as you want to"

I just rolled my eyes at her. "And thirdly," I continued "I would marry Matt because I love him, and were to young any way"

"What ever goody to shoes"

"What are you saying?"

"Live a little!"

"Wendy are you a…" I didn't finish the question she knew what I was asking.

"Nope, junior year, to a guy named Jason Brinks" She smiled triumphantly.

"Is Matt?"

"YES!" She shouted starting the woman doing her toes. I just smiled pleased with that answer.

"What color Miss?" I turned to the lady that had approached me a tray of Nail polish in her hands. I looked them over finally choosing a sea foam green color for my toes and a light pink for my fingers. Wendy choose a deep blue for her toes and black for her fingers. After an hour and a half of gossip and nail care the pair of us walked out of the Nail saloon giggling.

"So then, after she mopped the puke off the floor she turned to him and shouted. YOU DAM DRUNK! Then she proceeded in beating him with a broom." Wendy was over exaggeratedly telling me a story from a party she went to at her old school as we waited for our coffee before the movie.

"Porter" The barista looked at my name on my cup before handing it to me. I sipped the hot liquid slowly, as I followed Wendy to out theater and finally to our seats. She opened her bag of goobers and offered me some.

"No thanks Wend" I shook my head.

We sang along with every song even doing the hand jive.

"I love that movie way to much" Wendy said as we all were finally home. The kids had ran ahead so when they called out to us panicked we ran to their voices. Matt had barricaded him self behind a wall of chairs and tables. He sat shirtless in the corner his hands bloody. The wall was scratched up also covered in blood. I just stood there staring at him. I knew what was happening. Wendy took the kids out of the room just in time. Everything started shaking Matt didn't seem to notice he just stared. The chairs started toppling over falling to the floor all around me, Splinters flying and cutting my skin. Pictures fell off the wall glass shattering. It was like being in the middle of a point 8 earthquake. I fell in the violence of it cutting my self in the shards of glass and wood. I was screaming. Loud blood curdling screams.

"Join Me!" The Man was loud, so loud the windows shattered. And then there was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Boo for another Cliffy and a short Chapter! I know, you hate me! <strong>

**Please Review! I know you're out there reading this...I can see it in my story traffic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Update this time! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own porter :D **

* * *

><p>let my eyes flutter open taking in my surroundings. Everything was white, white walls, white floor tiles, white curtains, and white bed, everything white. The only color was the TV that hung on the wall in front of me. I knew the instant I could register feeling, that I was in the hospital. It felt as if every sprit in the world was trying to contact me.<p>

"Porter" I turned over to Matt. I opened my mouth to talk but there was nothing, my voice gone, and throat scratchy and dry, as if I had eaten ten bags of sand. "Here" he handed me a glass of water. I took it from him drinking the whole cup.

"Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You passed out, when you saw me in the house"

I pursed my lips slowly, "We need to leave, I can't be here"

"You have to stay"

"No Matt, they're to strong here they can kill me" I was out of my bed searching for my clothes suddenly aware that I was only in a small thin robe that was open in the back revealing me in just underwear. He shook his head slowly at me.

"They're running tests on you, trying to help" I turned on my heal looking at him

"YOU TOLD!" I hissed.

"Of course not"

"They're going to send me back; they're going to take me back to the asylum"

Matt stood up quickly "you were in an asylum"

"Yes" I grabbed my jeans which were hidden under his jacket and slid them on. When I turned back to face him he was just staring at me wide eyed. There were people in the room now; People that only Matt and I could see. I grew dizzy for a moment, holding onto the window sill.

"Porter" Matt stood up Reaching out and wrapping his hand around my arm.

"This is why I need to leave" I said motioning out to the people before they disappeared. I wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed my bra. "Don't look" I whispered. He put his hand over his eyes. I knew he was going to peak. But I actually didn't care. I let the dress slip off and pulled my bra on. The cuts on my arms from the glass and splinters restricted my ability to clip my bra.

"Uh, Matt I need help" I heard him chuckle before I felt his hands clipping my bra, and he kissed my shoulder, then my neck.

"No Matt, not here"

He growled but pulled away I tried pulling on my shirt.

"Need help" He asked.

"Yes" I admitted shyly dropping my head. He smiled taking my shirt from my hands and pulled it over my head. He left his hands on my hips before pulling me into him and kissing my mouth that was already open out of shock, he took advantage exploring before pushing me back into the wall behind me, pushing his hips on mine. Matt was one hell of a kisser and he knew it. He left my mouth and kissed down my neck instantly finding my soft spot. I shivered, twisting my hands in his hair. He was really working on my neck, nibbling and sucking.

"M-M-Matt" It finally slipped and he smiled triumphantly moving back to my mouth. Just then a nurse walked in a tray in her hands.

"OH!" She squeaked putting a hand over her mouth embarrassed. "I'm sorry"

I pushed Matt away gently cheeks red in embarrassment. "I-"

"You can't be out of bed!" The nurse suddenly wailed, putting her tray on the empty bed that was next to mine and grabbed my hand walking me over to my bed.

"No, I'm leaving"

"You can't"

"I need to leave you don't understand"

"You can't leave they found something in your MRI's"

"Impossible I'm fine and I'm leaving"

"Not with out guardians consent"

"They consent" Matt spoke, he was standing next to me hand on the small of my back.

"I'm leaving now!"

"You can't leave!"

"Why! TELL ME WHY!"

The nurse looked down uncomfortably at the clip board she had picked up sometime in the argument.

"We believe you have a brain damage"

"I don't"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Of course not! But you have my medical files! Read them, how many doctors have I been to since I was 7…HOW many!"

"56" I felt Matt wince.

"That's right! How many asylums have I been checked into?"

"3"

"Do you think none of these 56 doctors would find I had brain damage! You all say it's different. No one knows! And Now, I'm leaving!" I pushed past her tears flowing down my cheeks. Ignoring all of the spirits that reached out to me screaming, calling out to me Matt was two steps behind me the whole time.

When I finally got to the park outside of the hospital I broke down falling to the floor my body shaking with heavy sobs.

"PORTER!" Matt dropped next to me holding me in his arms. I turned and cried into his chest, careful not to touch his burns.

"Oh, my is everything ok?" Sarah was running over to us frantically the rest of the family close behind, except of course Peter who was still away at work.

"Yes" I wiped my face forcing a smile. "Just a little emotional that's all"

"Understandable" She smiled putting her hand on my neck. I watched Matt's eyes grow wide knowing that he had left a mark from our little session in the hospital room. Thankfully she didn't say any thing, I mean if she did see it and know it was a hicky that her son gave me she wasn't acting like it.

When we were finally home I went down to Matt's room and fell asleep. It was still early in the morning around 10 am so the kids and Wendy and Matt took to a game of hide and seek. I had only slept for about an hour before I awoke to screaming. I bolted out of Matt's bed up the stairs and over to Billy who was on the floor by the dump waiter scared out of his mind.

"Billy! Billy what happened?" I asked frantically as he held on to me. But before he could speak I watched Jonah step out of the dump waiter and look at me. For a moment everything stopped.

"He wants you…he wants your power"

At first I assumed it was Billy talking but it was Jonah who's bright blue eyes were boring into my green ones.

"Who does! What does that mean Jonah?" I asked ignoring Billy who was looking at me like I had three heads. I stood up and stepped towards Jonah. "Jonah what does that mean!" I repeated. He looked down the hallway where Mary, Wendy and Matt's voices were getting closer. "Jonah answer me!" Then he was gone. I just stood there staring where he was standing. The three had finally made it back and were all looking at me worried.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Wendy spoke, Matt and I were the only ones who didn't laugh at her comment.

"Who's Jonah?" Billy suddenly asked.

"What?" I turned to him.

"You were talking to someone, or something and you called it Jonah three times"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"NO BILLY, I didn't" I stormed down the stairs leaving them there. When they finally joined me, Wendy had sent the kids to watch TV. The three of us gathered around the table opening the small tins that they had retrieved from the attic.

"I've seen this boy before"

"Shut up!" Wendy giggled at Matt. I didn't, that boy was Jonah. Matt stood up pissed off.

"NO! Matt I'm sorry I'm sorry" he sat back down.

"I've seen this boy almost everyday since we moved here."

"His name is Jonah" I finally spoke up. "And I see him too"

"You know his name!" Matt asked angrily.

"Yes"

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

After discussing the pictures and what ever was in the box, with the things that looked like leather we were of to the Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :D <strong>


End file.
